1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid adjusting device, and more particularly, to a fluid adjusting device comprising three retractable parts to adjust the fluid in a valve unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The valve unit is installed in the piping system for controlling the fluid in the piping system and the valve unit can change direction of the fluid, change the volume of the fluid and the speed of the fluid, split the fluid into different sub-streams, stop the fluid in the piping system and prevent the fluid from flowing backward. Generally, in order to deliver the fluid to a remote user end, the fluid has to be delivered by a significant pressure. The users that take the fluid from the user end have to reduce the pressure to a certain level so as to convenient use the fluid.
The fluid adjusting device is installed in the valve unit to regulate and adjust the fluid by making multiple holes in the fluid adjusting device so that when the fluid passes through the fluid adjusting device, the speed and pressure of the fluid are reduced when passing through the holes. The conventional fluid adjusting device is designed to keep the fluid in motion while the pressure and speed are slowed, this is, the conventional fluid adjusting device is not designed to stop the fluid.
However, the conventional fluid adjusting device cannot precisely control the volume and speed of the fluid, so that the holes in the conventional fluid adjusting device cannot meet the requirements for some users.
The present invention intends to provide a fluid adjusting device that provides more functions to improve the shortcomings of the conventional fluid adjusting device.